A Love Worth Dying For
by fandoms-rule-the-world
Summary: Castiel has a girl that he loves and when Bartholomew interferes anything can happen.. (the girl he's in love with is not really in supernatural)


Chapter 1

(In the bunker Sam, Dean, and Castiel are talking)

"Me and Sam are going to get supplies and you're going to stay here and watch her. And Cas don't do anything. If you know what I mean." Dean told Castiel as he started the Apala and drove off.

Castiel turned to Chelsea the "Her" that Dean was talking about, and the "Her" that Castiel and grown very fond of. She was a fallen angel just like he was and she was the only one that didn't want to kill him or Sam and Dean. In fact she had actually come to them for help. The rest of the angels were after as much if not more than they were after Castiel. Chelsea came outside to find Castiel a little bit after Sam and Dean left. "So I'm guessing you're the one they assigned to watch me. Well if it had to be any one I'm glad it was you," She said as she took his hand. "Come on, let's go for a walk." Cas tried to find the smile that her grabbing and taking his hand had given him. He didn't know if it was just him or if she felt that heat that appeared whenever they touched.

Chapter 2

They were walking through woods, laughing, and talking whenever it started raining. "Well that puts a damper on the mood." Chelsea said as she looked up. Castiel looked over to her and smiled "Come on. Let's get back." He said as he pulled her forward and they started to run back to the door. When they got to the door Cas went toward it but was pulled back when he realized that Chelsea had stop. "What are you doing? Come on, you're going to get sick." "Just hold on a second." She hold out her arms and looked up at the rain like it was her first time ever seeing it. Cas just stood back kind of irritated but then when he really looked at her and couldn't help but smile and fall more in love with her. He couldn't fight the urge to kiss her that he had all night. So he went up to her back in the pouring rain and grabbed her by the waist. She looked at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, smiled and said, "Well it's about time." He smiled and said "Sorry it took me so long." And kissed her.

Chapter 3

The heat was hotter than ever when their lips touched. They pulled apart and both smiled with their foreheads together it seemed like it couldn't be more perfect, but prefect didn't last long. Soon they weren't alone. "Castiel Chelsea what a surprise finding you two here." "Bartholomew, what do you want?" Cas said as he stood in front of Chelsea and put his arm in front of her. "Oh Castiel isn't obvious, I'm here for your little girlfriend." He replied with a sarcastic tone. "Leave her alone Bartholomew. I'm the one you want not her." Castiel stated kind of wondering why he said that last part. He obviously wanted them both. "Yes I do want you, but right now you're not the main thing I want." Bartholomew said as he managed to throw Castiel into the concrete wall knocking him unconscious. The last her remember hearing was Chelsea yelling his name.

Chapter 4

"Cas! Come on man." Cas woke up in the bunker to Dean shaking him. "Chelsea... He's got Chelsea." "Cas, what happened when we got back you were out cold and Chelsea was gone what happened?" Castiel sat up still confused but able to answer, "We were outside in the rain and we kissed and then Bartholomew showed up and that's all I remember." "Okay, wait you and Chelsea kissed?" "Dean I'm not entirely sure that important right now." Sam stated to try and get him back on topic. "right okay so we need to find out where they took her. Okay Cas, just stay here and I'll go get you some ice, Sam can I see you in the kitchen for a second." They both got up and went into the kitchen. Whenever they were out of Castiel's ear shot Dean turned to Sam, "Do you know anything?" "Dean I know as much as you do." "Ya, but do you know anything?" And at that moment Sam's eyes flashed blue and Ezekiel was in control. "I do not know much, but I do know that they have her in some run down building a couple miles away." "Okay do you know why they want her? I mean what is so great about her?" "That's just it. There is nothing special about her. The only reason why they want her is because she said no to their cause. They do not want any defiance. It's either join them and want Castiel dead or die yourself. But it's not very hard since most angels are mad at everything Castiel did. But they fear that if even one of them rises against them more will." "Okay Thanks." Sam's eyes flashed blue and Sam was back in control "Dean I don't know anything." "Okay, I think we should go look for abandon building a couple miles away." Sam looked at him confused, "why do you think there in a building nearby." "Well I mean it makes since. I mean if I had someone that we were going to be looking for I wouldn't take the risk of going far and leaving a trail." Sam was still confused but nodded in agreement and left to go do research. Dean went back to Cas with some ice and handed it to him. "Here you go. And don't worry dude. We're gonna get her back."

Chapter 5

They found the building that Bartholomew and some of his servants were hiding in. "What so what's the plan?" Castiel asked. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at Cas. "We hadn't really thought of it. Just go in save Chelsea and kill anyone that gets in the way." Cas looked at him still a little hesitant. "Okay." And that's exactly what they did. They were half way through the guards when Bartholomew came out with and angel blade pointed at Chelsea. "That's enough boys," Bartholomew said moving forward with the blade still to Chelsea's back. "Drop the blades boys." Cas dropped his then gave Sam and Dean a look that said drop them now. "That's it. Now I'm prepared to offer you a deal Castiel, you for her. You give yourself up willingly to have whatever fate, more than likely death, comes and she goes her without. Harm."

Chapter 6

"Cas don't do it," Chelsea shouted. "He's lying. He's going to kill us both." "It's up to you Castiel. Your life for hers." There was a silence that showed everyone that he was actually thinking about. "Cas..." Dean started to say. "You're not, actually-" "Dean please. This does not concern you. You would the same thing for someone you love." Dean couldn't argue he would, in fact he had. He can't name all the times he'd died for Sam. "Okay," Cas said. "I'll take your offer." "Perfect." Bartholomew said and at that moment he lit a match and through it on the floor which lit and ring trapping him in. "Now, so sorry but no that I have you trapped I'm going to have to go back on our deal." Sam and Dean tried to move forward after him but Bartholomew through them against the wall not knocking them out but making them unable to stand up "See I don't just want you dead I want you to suffer like the rest of us did when we fell for no reason thanks to you., and now with them temporary out of the way I can do this." With a smile on his face he stabbed Chelsea through the back with the angel blade. "Noo!" Castiel yelled as she fell to the ground and he fell to his knees as tears filled his eyes. "Dumb stupid thing love is. I mean it makes you do stupid things like get yourself trapped in an angel trap and you still don't win." Bartholomew said with victory in his voice walking around "No!" Cas said. "This is not how it's going to end." Castiel said standing up and when he did the walls started to shake and a bright light appeared putting the holy fire out and giving him power he didn't know he could have, like he had his grace back. He walked up to Bartholomew. "You don't get to win." He said with tears still in his eyes, as he placed his hand in Bartholomew's head and his eyes started to glow light and then he was gone.

Chapter 7

Castiel turned around to where Chelsea's body lay and he feel to his knees. With tears still in his eyes he picked up her body, held her and kissed her head. Sam and Dean were now able to move and stood up and walked over to him. "Cas, I'm…" Sam couldn't finish his sentence and Dean could think of what to say. So they just let him sit there with her. Dean was about to say something when out of nowhere a bright white light came from Chelsea that blinded Sam and Dean and when they could see again they saw Chelsea slowly coming back to life, and they saw that just like the Castiel didn't know what was happening going on either. "Cas…" Chelsea said. "Cas is that you?" "Ya... It's me Chelsea. I thought I lost you." "I thought I told you that I'd never leave you." Chelsea said more wake and looking at Castiel. "Ya… You did." Castiel replied and then leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
